Teaching the Serpent to Purr
by HerEmeraldEyes
Summary: The good girl always falls for the bad boy. It's only natural. But what happens when a good boy falls for a bad girl? Lots of fluff in later chapters but nothing too obnoxious. Somewhat OOC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is another new one. Good boy falls for bad girl. Should be intresting...**

:: Chapter One ::

I tucked a single strand of black hair behind my ear and fixed a cold smirk on my face. Instictively clinging to Draco's arm, I let out a high laugh at something he was saying. As he threw an arm around my neck I smirked and nuzzled him playfully.  
"Come on hun, let's go. I'll see you blood-traitors later," Draco sneered at the second-years he had been messing with, wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me away, pulling me behind one of the many buildings of Hogwarts.  
He pressed up against me, forcing me into a kiss, and running his hands roughly down my body. I kissed back mechanically, feeling dull and tired. Draco was getting even more forceful. I stood still, stopped kissing back, and let him do what he wanted to me.  
He broke away, glaring at me. "What is with you? Can't you at least kiss me back?"  
I was silent. He rolled his eyes and slammed back into me for some more kissing. When he was done, he shoved me away and stalked off. "I'll see you tonight."

I ran my tongue gently over my sore lips. I felt empty and hollow. Why did I let him do this to me? Why did I hang all over him and act like an ididotic slut? Why did I join in his taunting and bullying of mudbloods? Because it was who I was? Because it was what people expected?

Sometimes I wondered if I really was the person everyone thought I was. Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's clingy stupid girlfriend. Nasty, shallow, stuck up bitch. Was that really me? Sometimes I wondered.

"Hey Pansy," Queenie came prancing over to me, pulling Blaise by the hand. "Got any plans for tonight?"  
"Yeah, me and Draco got plans," I said, smirking as if I was the luckiest girl in the world.  
"Oh, too bad. Me and Blaise are meeting up with Marcus and the others for some dinner.  
"Right. Have fun with that," I scoffed, acting unintrested. Actually, maybe it wouldn't be bad just to have a night out with some friends. But I wasn't going to let that show.  
"Yeah, you too," but her attention drifted away from me as Blaise leaned in to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him back. I decided I had best leave them alone, and shuffled off to my next class.

"Hi Pansy!" Millicent Bullstrode waved to me from one of the double benches of the Potion's classroom. "Sit with me?"

"Yeah, I would, but you haven't really left much room for me there have you? Maybe you should cut down on the bacon. Pig." I gave a few snorts for added humor, and sneered as her chubby cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. Her face fell and she looked away, hiding her face in her flabby arms.

I smirked and sat down in the middle of a bunch of my friends.

"Ooooh Pansy you are soo mean." A blonde one named Sophie piped up.

"Whatever," I brushed my hair out of my eyes, slipped a magazine inside my Potion's book, and started my reading.

"Why don't you just leave her alone," Hermione Granger hissed, whirling around in her seat to glare at me.  
"Because maybe I don't feel like it," I shot back.  
"Pansy, you're the pig. You're a stuck up little rat-faced prick who doesn't deserve to live. Just... auuugh!" She clenched her fists at me in a threatening gesture and spun back around.

"It's okay Hermione... just... leave her." Harry patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. He glanced over at me, held my gaze for a fleeting moment, and looked away.

I felt a strange feeling in the gut of my stomach, but brushed it away quickly. There was just something about his eyes... they were like shining emerald stones, jarring deep into my soul... No! I couldn't be thinking like this. He was a Gryffindor, he was Harry Potter for God's sake, he was everything that Slytherins hated. He was Draco's arch rival. And I was faithful to Draco. I loved Draco. Did I love Draco? Yes, of course I did. I had to. I loved Draco...

Harry's POV...

I patted Hermione gently on the shoulder, and turned to glance at the girl she had been berating. Her dark ebony hair curled just at her chin, and as her hazel eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds, I thought I saw something in them. Something like a caged animal strangling itself in its attempts to be free. I looked away and turned back to the front of the room as class was starting.

For the rest of the day, my thoughts kept flickering back to those hazel eyes. There was just something about them. Something haunting... something... tantalizing and exciting. I wanted to slap myself. Why was I thinking about this girl? She was a Slytherin. She was Pansy Parkinson, for God's sake. She was Malfoy's nasty little slut. She was a shallow, bitchy little girl. What could I possibly see in her?

"Harry? Harry, hello? It's your move." Ron's hand waving in front of my face brought me back to earth.  
"Oh, right... er, rook to C5." I watched as my pale white castle glided slowly forward on the magical chess board.  
"Hah! Queen to C5." Ron smirked.  
"Augh!"I smacked myself in the head as his slender ebony figure picked up my castle and threw it off the board, putting me in check mate. Game over. There was nothing more I could do.  
"You're out of it today Harry, what's up?"  
"I dunno... just some stuff on my mind I guess." I stared out the window at the softly falling snow. "It's snowing." I stated.  
"Yeah... hey wanna go chuck snowballs at the girls?"  
"Nah..." I sighed and leaned back in the squashy armchair, watching the flickering fireplace. "Don't really feel like it. It's almost dinner anyway."  
"Okay... suit yourself." Ron was silent for a moment. "Do you mind if I..."  
"Oh, 'course not, go ahead. Get Fred and George in the face for me."  
"You got it." Ron grinned at me and dashed out of the common room door.

I closed my eyes to relax for a bit, the heat of the fire washing over me like a warm blanket...

"Harry?" I blinked open my eyes, and stared at the figure in front of me. Her hazel eyes gazed straight in to my own.  
"How did you get in here?" I asked, gaping at her as she walked slowly over to me.  
"I have my ways," she smiled mysteriously and perched on my lap, running her fingers through my tangled, black hair.  
"Hi Harry."  
"Hi Pansy..." I coughed nervously.  
"Harry... you are the most gorgeous, sexy, funny, noble guy I have ever met. I want... to be with you." She leaned in towards me, a silky lock of black hair brushing across my nose. I reached up to touch it lightly. Before I knew what was happening, her mouth was on mine, kissing me sweetly. Suddenly the chair had turned into a bed, and she was on top of me. I wondered about what was hiding under her loose shirt, and reached my hands up to find out...

"Oh God!" I snapped awake, rubbing my eyes furiously. How could I let myself have a dream like that! I was not that guy. I had never had a dirty fantasy in my life, not even when Cho and I were dating, and especially not about a Slytherin. I slapped myself for good measure and vowed to never let it happen again.

"Harry, are you all right?" I looked up and saw that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had entered the common room. They were all coated with snow, it was tangled in their robes, and scarves, and their hair was damp with it as it melted.  
"Yeah, fine. Bad dream. Sorry."  
"All right." Hermione and Ginny headed up the girl's staircase to change. Ron sat down on the floor in front of me, shaking out his wet head and shoving his feet towards the fire to dry.  
"You sure you're all right mate?" He asked, glancing sideways at me. "You've just been kind of... well, strange all day.  
"I'm fine, okay? Just... tired, I guess." I sighed and turned away. What was with me? One look into her hazel eyes and I wasn't even acting like myself.  
"You guys ready for dinner?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione came back downstairs.  
"Sure," I stood up and followed them out of the common room. After I got some food in my stomach, I would surely feel better. Tomorrow I would be back to normal, and her eyes would never haunt my thoughts again. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two! Thanks much to sugarbob, Gwinna, Prytania and Irishfighter for reviewing. Keep it up! By the way does anyone have any ideas for a better title??**

I glanced down at my schedule while sipping my pumpkin juice. Double herbology... with Ravenclaw. Double potions with Gryffindor! But not till tomorrow. Double flying class with... Gryffindor! Yes! Today at 2:00. Today at 2:00 I would see him. I mentally punched myself in the face. What was wrong with me? I was following my schedule like a love struck maniac, memorizing each class I had with him. It wasn't long before I would start memorizing his schedule too! This had to stop. I shoved my schedule to the bottom of my bag, and pushed in my chair as the morning bell rang.

I rushed through the Great Hall, not stopping to talk to Queenie who called to me from her perch on Blaise's lap. I didn't think I could stand to be around their happy-couple-ness right now. As I charged through the crowd of students, not paying much attention to where I was going, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side, and I collapsed to the ground, hitting my head on something in the process.

I forced my eyes open, staring up at my spinning surroundings. There was a crowd of faces above my head, staring down at me and whispering.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Do you think she got knocked out?"  
"Oh my god Pansy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I tried to shout, but it came out as more of a gasp. I struggled to my feet, and that's when I saw the blood rushing out of my body and forming a puddle on the floor. I stumbled backwards, ready to fall down again, when I felt a strong pair of hands catch me.  
"Are you all right?" His voice murmured in my ear. I let him guide me to a seat.  
"Yeah... I'm... fine," I said, daring a glance towards his emerald eyes. "Thanks Harry."  
"Oh god, you're bleeding. We've got to get you to the Hospital Wing. Ron, come help-"

"Thank you very much for you assistance Mr. Potter," Draco drawled, shoving him out of the way. "But I'll take my girlfriend from here, thanks." He glared at him with icy blue eyes.  
"Oh, sure. Sorry." Harry backed away, glancing towards me one last time, and dissapeared into the ground.

"What- happened?" I gasped, as Draco levitated me in the air with a flick of his wand. I tried to relax on a cushion of nothing-ness as he guided me down the hall towards the hospital wing.  
"Oh some idiot was carrying a knife around in his bag and you ran into him and it jabbed you in the side.. and then you fell and knocked your head." He told me.  
"Oh."  
"God, Pansy, what is with you?" He burst out. "You were all over Potter like he was your frickin prince charming."  
"Draco, I was falling- and he... just... caught me." I said, my breaths coming shorter. I clutched my side in pain.  
"Yeah, I saw the way you looked at him. Don't lie to me."  
"Draco, can you just... get me- to the... hospital. Please. We can talk... later!" I gasped, as another sharp pain shot through my side.  
"Get your prince charming to take you. We're over Pansy." Draco snapped his wand away, and I fell to the floor. I cried out as a flaming arrow of pain burst through my whole body. I tried to prop myself up on my elbow, but collapsed on the floor.  
"Draco!" I called his name as he stalked away, his black robes billowing out behind him. "Draco..."

_Harry's POV..._

"Pansy? Pansy!" I rushed towards her and bent over her body, lying still on the ground. "Are you okay?" I shook her a bit to try and wake her up. Her hazel eyes fluttered slowly open.  
"Harry?" She whispered softly, a soft wisp of black hair drifting about her face.  
"What happened?!" I asked, levitating her in the air and floating her as fast as I could towards the hospital wing, where she should have been about an hour ago.   
"Draco... left me."  
"He just left you on the ground? In the state your in? That little pig-headed son of a... god, Pansy! How could he!"  
"No... I mean... yeah, he did... but... he left me."  
"He- wait, what?"

We had now arrived at the hospital wing, so I floated her inside, calling for Madam Pomphrey. She hustled over, snapped her out of the levitation spell and on to a soft feather bed.  
"Now dear, what seems to be the problem here?"  
"She got a knife in her side!" I burst out.  
"Yeah..." Pansy coughed and rolled over to show her the wound.  
"Oh dear... hmmm... well now..." Madam Pomphrey murmured and clicked her tongue and hustled about finding the proper potions and supplies. "Now don't you worry, we'll have you back on your feet in no time."

The nurse pulled up Pansy's shirt and spread some magical ointment on her wound, and bandaged it up. She then gave her a bottle of potion to drink that smelled strongly of feet. Pasny wrinkled her nose and grinned at me, almost to reassure me that she would be fine. I blinked, and offered a small half-smile back.

Did I just see Pansy Parkinson grin? Since when did she smile like that? The only smile I had ever seen on her face was a dirty smirk or a cold laugh. This smile was pure and genuine, and it lit up her whole face like sunshine. It made her look... well, kind of beautiful.

"Shoo! Miss Parkinson needs her rest!" Miss Pomphrey whipped the curtains around Pansy's bed shut, and shooed me away with a pillowcase.  
"Bye Harry!" I heard Pansy's voice through the curtains, and as I was nearly shoved out the door, I could swear I heard her say thank you. Or maybe I was going insane. Maybe.

I sat at my desk, the fresh sheet of parchment spread out in front of me, and my favorite quill balanced in my hand.  
"Dear Pansy..." I muttered, letting the words hang in silence. "No... Hey Pansy... what's up.. how's it going... auggghh..." I moaned and dropped the quill.

"Pansy." I said her name aloud, and wrote it at the top of the parchment, just like that. "I'm very sorry... terribly sorry... awfully sorry... Merlin!" I slammed my head down on the table, then picked it up and did it again for good measure. How hard was it to write a simple "I'm sorry" note. I'm sorry you got stabbed with a knife and your boyfriend broke up with you and left you to die. Yeah. I should write some of those Hallmark cards muggles are so fond of.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice echoed up the stairway to the boys dormitories. "We're heading to Flying Class, you coming?"  
"Yeah, Hermione. I'll be right there!" I hollered back. Yes, I was going to Flying Class. And if Miss Pomphrey was feeling especially generous, a certain hazel-eyed Slytherin would be too.

**Okay, hope you liked. Please please please review!! Flying class fun next chapter..**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for all the reviews guys, they were great. I really appreciate it, keep it up! Hope you like the new chappy... number four is on the way...**

"Miss Parkinson, this was just dropped off for you during lunch. It seems to be of some importance," Madam Pomphrey dropped a piece of folded parchment on to my bed with my name scrawled across the front in rather messy handwriting. I opened it curiously.

_Pansy-_

_I just wanted to say that I'm real sorry about your accident and everything. I hope you are feeling better soon. Also about the other thing that happened, I think you are better off without that prick and I think you deserve better. Maybe see you at flying class today, or tomorrow at least. Get well soon._

_-Harry_

I sprung up in bed and screamed for Madam Pomphrey.

"Miss Pomphrey, please, I'm feeling much better! I have a very important class next period, you've got to let me go now!" I begged, sitting up and bed and showing her my healed wound. It was not the first time I had begged to be let out, but this was my most passionate cry for release of the day. According to the clock on the wall it was exactly 1:47, and I really did not want to miss my next class!

"Hmmm... well..." She poked and prodded at my skin where I was stabbed, inspecting it for any signs of a scratch. "You seem to be fine... no headaches from that little bump on your head, no feeling woozy or lightheaded?"

"No, I'm fine!" I said anxiously.

"Well Miss Parkinson, I suppose an ovenight stay is not really nessecary. You have been here since 9:00 this morning, and you seem to be doing fine. All right, run along to class, since your studies are so important to you.

"Thank you!" I leaped out of the bed, grabbed my things, and raced towards the exit of the hospital wing. I was going to flying class!  
As I neared the Great Hall, I ran my fingers through my hair to make it presentable, and straightened my robes. I pushed open the door, and headed towards the back lawn where flying class was held.

"Pansy! Oh my god, are you okay!" Queenie ran up to me, pulling Blaise by the hand. God, were they ever not touching eachother?

"Yeah, I'm fine. God Queenie, it was just a little scratch." I scoffed.  
"Oh, no- I mean, that's good, I'm glad that's okay... but I meant about... you know, about Draco," she lowered her voice to a whisper and broke away from Blaise to talk to me.  
"Draco? God, I broke up with him, didn't I?"  
"Wait, you broke up with him?"  
"Yeah, it was just time to end it. He was being a real bastard."  
"Really? 'Cause, he's telling everyone he dumped you."  
"Whatever, let him do whatever he wants. His poor little ego is already busted up enough." I rolled my eyes and arranged my face into a bored expression. And then I saw him.

"Harry!" I gasped under my breath, my face lighting up. Then I realized what I was doing, and quickly changed my face back and tried to pretend I hadn't seen him. But my heart still pounded like a drum against my chest.

"All right everyone. We're going to start off with a few diving drills today. I know you aren't all super-seekers like some of us here, but just do your best." Madam Hooch announced, shooting a look at Harry. "Grab a partner, fly up as high as you feel comfortable, and throw eachother some of these balls to dive for."

I turned to Queenie, but saw she was once again preoccupied in Blaise's arms.

"Greengrass, Zabini, break it up. Get on your brooms," Madam Hooch ordered, as if they were in a fistfight instead of snogging eachother.  
"Oh, Pansy, do you mind?" Queenie asked, as Blaise led her away.  
"God, just go Queenie. You think I care?" I smirked at her and looked around for a partner.

And that's when I saw him. Harry. Standing awkwardly next to Hermione and Ron, who had paired off, leaving him with no one. I took one small, hesitant step towards him, and stopped. Seamus Finnigan had raced up to him, all too eager to be a partner to the greatest seeker in our school. I turned away quickly, and found myself letting out a quiet, dejected sigh.

This was the first time I hadn't had a partner for... well, anything. Actually, this was the first time I hadn't had a crowd of wanna-be-partners to turn down. I looked around, and saw that people quickly turned away to their already-chosen partners, ignoring me, or casting me a quick dirty look. Apparently the news of the breakup had spread around the school already. And whether I had dumped Draco or got dumped by him, either one did not make me very popular right now. Everyone was afraid to befriend Draco's ex-girlfriend. I felt my eyes burning, but forced the sudden tears back inside. I wouldn't cry over something like this.

"Pansy?"

My head shot up at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"Erm... do you wanna do a threesome with us?"

_Harry's Pov..._

I turned a light shade of crimson as I realized what I had just said. "Well, I mean, do you want to be me and Seamus' partner. For flying class."  
I thought I saw a slight smile playing at her lips, but it was gone so fast I might have been imagining it. She stared at me with large, unblinking eyes.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Seamus muttered, jabbing me in the back. "Just leave her! Come on let's go."  
"Just, hang on for a second." I muttered back. "She needs a partner."  
"Oh okay, the Slytherin girl needs a partner. God Harry, everyone knows you're practically Superman but that doesn't mean you have to go around rescuing every girl you see, especially her." He hissed out the last part.  
"Yeah, okay. Pansy, do you wanna?" I asked again.  
She opened her mouth slowly, looking somewhat bewildered, and nodded her head.  
"Okay. Good. Great, I mean, okay. Let's... get some balls." I led the way to the bucket of balls, Seamus and Pansy trailing behind looking equally suspicious of eachother. We mounted our brooms, and soared in to the sky.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked, as we found a spot to practice our drills.  
"Erm... fine, I guess. Madam Pomphrey said I was all healed up," she replied.  
"Good... that's good..." I said, feeling a bit awkward.  
"So... I got your note."  
"Oh! You did, that's good... thats really good..." I nodded vigorously, willing myself not to blush.  
"Yeah... thanks Harry. For everything."  
"No problem..." I said, staring at her for a split-second too long. I looked away.

"Harry! Get over here and throw me some balls!" Seamus ordered, casting me a wide-eyed, angry, what-the-hell-are-you-doing kind of look.

"Let's go," I turned and flew over to where Seamus was hovering impatiently in the air. I grabbed a ball out of the bucket he held, and chucked it as hard as I could in the opposite direction. Seamus turned and dove towards the ball as fast as he could... and ended up face-first on the ground with a mouthful of dirt. He picked up the ball and shoved his middle finger towards me.

I let out a snort of laughter, turned to look at Pansy, and saw that she was grinning, a hand held over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Your turn," I said.

"Oh... Harry, I dunno. I have no hand eye coordination. I am like a natural-born non-athlete," she informed me. I grinned. Pansy Parkinson was trash-talking herself? This was something new. It was like... when we were alone together, I saw a whole new side of her.

"You'll do fine." I assured her. "We'll start with an easy one." I grabbed a ball and threw it softly for her. Before I knew what was happening, she had turned into a dive, plummeted towards the earth, and grabbed the ball out of thin air. She soared back up to me, positively beaming.

"Harry, I've never done that before!" She told me, her face pink and flushed and her eyes wide and sparkling. She was beautiful in her amazed innocence.

"You were great," I told her. I had an urge to hug her, but accomplishing that task on brooms might have been fairly difficult.

"Harry?" She asked, her face bright and excited.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and grinned, stretching out to take my hand. "Come with me."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger... chapter four coming soon I promise!! Please please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!! Woo! I'm trying to be good about updating so I will try to have a new chapter on here within the next two or three days but I can't promise anything... my life is really crazy right now. But I need ideas for chapter five so please review!! Hope you like...**

I soared through the sky, the wind in my face making me gasp for breath and tears push at my eyes. "Where are we going?" Harry called, his voice sounding lost and distant in the air rushing by.  
"You'll see..." I turned back to give him a teasing smile, and pushed forward. Then I saw the place I was looking for, and landed on the roof of the castle.

"What is this?" He asked, getting off his broom and carrying it.  
"Come on!" I took his hand and pulled him along the top of the castle to my secret place. No one ever knew, but when I needed to get away, I came up here to think and relax.

"Here," I said, ducking into my little nook. He followed me, and I heard him let out a quiet gasp of awe as he sat down. You could see for miles, out across the deep lake and the mountains beyond it. It was a beautiful sight I had gazed upon many times, but this was his first.  
"It's amazing." He told me.  
"Yeah," I said, my heart suddenly pounding. I had never shown anyone this. My heart started racing even faster as I realized how close we were. There was barely room for two people, and we were sitting close together, our legs touching. He turned to look at me.  
"Pansy..."  
"I've never shown anyone this..." I told him, gazing at him in wonder.

What was it about this boy that was making me feel so strange. I felt so calm and relaxed... like I didn't have to be anyone special... like I could just be... myself? Is this what it felt like to be myself? What did that even mean? I didn't even know who I really was. But when I was with him I felt like this was who I should be... who I could be.

"You are a very... intresting girl." He said, grinning.  
"You're ... amazing." I whispered. He reached forward and lightly touched my cheek.  
"What are we doing?" He murmured.  
"I don't know..." I leaned in closer. He stiffened.  
"Pansy... I just, I'm sorry I have to ask something."  
"Sure, anything," I cocked my head and leaned back.  
"Why do you... I mean, it's like, you're a whole different person when we're not together. Why do you act like that?"  
"I don't... I don't know," I said, shocked by this sudden question. "I mean... that's not who I really am."  
"Who are you?"  
"I guess... well, aren't we all trying to figure that out?"  
A smile flickered across his face, and he leaned in close to me. He smelled of fresh wood and... warmth. And then he kissed me.  
He kissed me like I had never been kissed before. Softly, gently, tenderly. All his feelings of love, strength, and sweet devotion I suddenly felt as his mouth touched mine. This was nothing like Draco. This kiss said... he cared about me. He wanted to be with me. And he would protect me and love me as no one else could.  
I pulled away, tears streaming down my face.  
"Pansy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
I nodded, smiling through a river of tears. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his shoulder. He held me like that as I cried, and cried. Cried with regret for the cruel and terrible things I had done in the past. Cried with sadness for all the lost years. Cried with joy for this amazing person that had come into my life. Cried... and cried... feeling lost and confused, but safe and beautiful in his arms.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was a little corny... I just wanted to get her inner feelings out and be a little sappy about it... hey what's a romance without some mushy gushy stuff right?**

We stayed like that for I don't know how long. And when there were no more tears left for me to cry, he wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed my cheeks where they had fallen. I smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy.  
"I'm sorry Harry..."  
"Don't be."  
"Well... thanks."  
He just smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Again. And again. 

_Harry's Pov..._

We flew back to the ground, and put our brooms back in the closet. There was no one in the field. Class was over, and probably had been for a while.  
"What time is it?" She asked, lacing her fingers through mine.  
"Umm... 3:00," I said, glancing at my watch.  
"Wow.. we were up there for a while," she said, grinning up at me. I ran my finger across the tiny freckles that danced across her small nose.  
"Yeah... we missed the whole class." I said, getting a little worried. "God... Seamus is gonna be pissed. And we'll probably get detention..."  
"Relax!" She laughed, throwing back her head and pouting at me. "Be a bad boy for a change..."  
I stepped closer, my hand on the small of her back, forcing our bodies together so that she was pressed up against my chest. "How bad?" I murmured, dropping my hand a little lower and staring straight into her eyes.  
Her mouth formed a small, ruby red circle as she leaned in close, her lips inches from mine. I tried to kiss her but she laughed and pushed me away, dancing ahead. I raced after her, and we walked into the school hand in hand.

"Hey Harry." I looked up for the source of this angry, venonmous voice. Seamus and Ron stood in front of us, their arms crossed and looking very unhappy.  
"What's up." Seamus asked, his eyes narrowing as they fell on Pansy.  
"Um.. nothin' much." I mumbled.  
"Really. What were you doing with that little Slytherin bitch during Flying?" he asked.  
"Hey! Leave her out of this." I wrapped my arm instinctively around her shoulder.  
"Hope you had fun while I covered for you and got stuck with Millicent Bulstrode," he spat.  
"Seamus, you didn't have to.. thanks. I owe you."  
"I know I didn't, and yeah you do. I just can't believe you ditched your best mate for a Slytherin hoe. God, Harry..."  
"Seamus, okay, I'm sorry I ditched you. But leave Pansy out of this!"  
"Maybe I should go..." she said, giving me an apologetic glance.

Ron, who had been silently glaring at me the whole time, decided it was time to speak up.  
"Yeah maybe you should. And maybe you should stay away from him! Bitch!" Ron glared at her as she backed away and dashed down the hall.  
"God, what's your problem! You're overreacting, both of you!" I screamed.  
"Overreacting! Harry, come on! What can you possibly see in her! As your best mates it is our job to protect you from her." Ron said.  
"Listen, I'm sorry, but Harry, you gotta listen to us." said Seamus You have to stop seeing her. She may seem like a fun little slut to mess around with, but you don't wanna mess with Pansy Parkinson. She's Draco's ex for gods sake!"  
"I can't talk to you guys right now. I seriously can't believe you. Just stay out of my life!" I turned and charged away from them after Pansy.

I found her hunched over in the hallway, her head on her knees.  
"Hey." I bent down, and propped her chin up with my thumb. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Hey, come on now, none of that. I think you've done enough crying for both of us today." I said, kissing her forehead.  
"I'm sorry Harry..." she whispered, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Maybe they're right. Maybe we shouldn't see eachother..."  
"Hey!" I forced her chin up again so she was looking into my eyes. "Don't you think that. Don't you even think it for one minute. Who cares what anyone thinks, okay? We're in this together.."  
"I know Harry... that was so brave of you to stand up to Seamus and Ron like that... I don't know If I can do that when my friends find out..."  
"I know you can."  
"How?"  
"I just do. I trust you Pansy."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me softly on the lips.  
"Thank you Harry. For everything. You're amazing."  
"I... you're worth it."  
She smiled up at me and kissed me one last time before getting to her feet. "Well... see you after dinner?"  
"On the roof."  
"I'll be there."

**So that's it! I need a plot twist or some new conflict or something... ideas for chapter five?! Please and thank you!! **


	5. note

Hey... sorry to dissapoint but no new chapter yet. I've been going through some rough times and it's kind of hard to write a love story when my own love life is so screwed up... plus I just don't feel like writing and I might possibly have some writers block. But I haven't forgotten about you guys!! I will be writing again soon I promise. Reviews could help too... 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... I am soooo so sorry this one took so long. Thanks for being so understanding... hope it was worth the wait!**

I charged up the Slytherin tower, taking the stairs two at a time. I burst through the doors of my dorm and threw myself on to the bed, staring at the ceiling. So many feelings coursing through my body. Frightened... excited... confused... exhilirated... amazed... loved... in love? Did I love him? We had only really known eachother, I mean really known eachother, for two or three days. But I there was an amazing feeling inside my body... something I had never felt before... I buried my head in the pillows, and bit my lip as a hidden smile crept across my face.

"Pansy!" Queenie's voice jerked me out of my daydreams. "Get up!" She grabbed me by the arm and yanked me off the bed. A group of angry-looking girls stood behind her, arms crossed and slightly frightening expressions on their faces.

"What's up guys..." I asked, standing up slowly.

"What's up? Your new boyfriend is what's up. It's bad enough you actually broke up with the hottest most amazing guy in our school, but now you have to go screwing around wih that Potter freak?" Queenie shrieked out this last part.

"God Pansy, what is with you. It's like, you're not even yourself anymore! A girl like you cannot be dating a guy like him," added Cynthia, a sharp-nosed blonde I had never been too fond of.

"Obviously your friends and the Slytherin house aren't important to you," Queenie smirked. "Don't expect to be sitting with us from now on. Or talking to us. Don't even look at us." She barked. "Now." She snapped her fingers, and Millicent Bulstrode stepped forward with another very burly looking girl. I winced, knowing exactly what I was getting.

Millicent grabbed my arms and held them tightly behind my back. "I would apologize... but you deserve it. This is for all the horrible things you have done to be over the past years." She held me tight as the second girl rolled up her sleeves, and punched me square in the face. I didn't even move. I just stood there, taking each blow silently. Tears streaming down my face, some from the pain of the beating, but mostly from the throbbing pain inside. When they had finished with me, I crumpled in a heap on the floor, clutching my stomach and cradling a nose gushing blood.

"Bitch!" Queenie kicked me on her way out for good measure. I let out a quiet grunt and watched as she sauntered out the door of the dorm. I lay there on the floor for I don't know how long, pain coursing through every inch of my body, and shaking violently from the tears pouring out of my soul. That's when I heard footsteps padding softly along the floor. I turned my head at the best angle possible from my awkward position to see who was there. I saw a pair of very large shoes, followed by a pair of rather chubby legs. I twisted to look upwards, and saw the face of Millicent Bulstrode staring down at me.

"Ohb gob..." I moaned through a mouthful of blood. "Otay, jus ged id over wid."

"No.. I'm not here to beat you up again." She crouched down beside me. "Pansy I'm so sorry... no one deserves what she gave you. I'm so sorry..." She cried. I was silent for a moment.

"Me doo." I murmured. "I'b so sorry for all dose dimes I was mean do you and everyding..." I paused, touching my nose gingerly. "I wish I could go back in dime and erase all deh orrible things I'b done."

"It's okay Pansy. You're different now, I can tell." She offered a hand and I stumbled gingerly to my feet. "So, I guess we're even now," she said, grinning. I winced as she wrapped her arms around me for a hug, crushing my tender shoulder. "Come on let's get you back to the hospital wing." I nodded feverently, and let her guide me towards the door.

_  
_Harry's POV

I pushed through the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, the smell of a delicious dinner filling the air. The warm scent of a roast turkey and mashed potatoes mingled with the sweet taste of the sweet cinnamon rolls I was so fond of...

"Harry! Harry, what's going on!!" Hermione rushed up to me, her curly hair flying out around her. "Ron's all in a huff and he won't tell me what's bothering him... and I've been hearing the craziest rumors all day... about you and... you know, people are saying that you're dating Pansy Parkinson! God, the things people come up with..." Hermione trailed off as she stared at my nervous, guilty face.

"Oh god..." Her mouth hung open in a shocked expression as her face turned a pasty pale color. "Harry... Harry... are you and Pansy... really...?"

I rested my hand on her shoulder to steady her and took a deep breath, staring her square in the face. "Yes."

"Okay..." She murmured, taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to say anything. It's your life. Even though she is a pug-faced, lying, nasty little... but It's okay. I'm staying out of it." She shot me a frustrated and confused look and sat down, focusing on the dinner before her.

I let out a long sigh. At least Hermione's reaction wasn't as bad as Seamus' and Ron's... but it was still pretty bad. I watched as Ron and Seamus approached the table and took a seat at the opposite end, now completely ignoring me. I sighed again, and dumped the pitcher of gravy across my turkey.

After a very awkward, lonely dinner, I was only too happy to hear Dumbledore dismiss us to our common rooms for the night. I ran as fast as I could to get my broom so I could fly to the tower to meet Pansy.

I soared through the night sky in the silvery moonlight, and landed on the roof. I could see a figure hunched inside the tower and ran to meet her.

"Pansy!" I opened my arms, ready to enfold her in them, but stopped short at what I saw. "Umm... Millicent?" I stepped back, shocked and confused. "What..."

"Hi..." She said awkwardly. "Umm... Pansy told me to come meet you. She's in the hospital wing."

"Erm... right. Thanks..." I jumped on my room, and flew around the castle to the hospital wing window. Luckily, it was open to give the patients some air. I squeezed through and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Harry!" I shot towards the sound of her voice.

"Pansy! Oh my god... what happened!" I gasped, looking down on her. Her left arm was in a sling, and she sported a bloody, broken nose and a black eye.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm so glad to see you..." She struggled to sit up, but I stopped her. I sat down gingerly on her bed and pulled her curtains closed.

"Hey..." I touched her cheek and kissed her as gently as I could. "We're gonna get through this together, okay?"

"I know..." she murmured. "I know..." A lump of guilt settled in my stomach, as I realized how much she was going through for me. I was obviously the reason for her beating, and social outcast that would follow. I couldn't help wonder why she was going through all this for me. She was not the girl I used to think she was. I kissed her again, playing with her hair softly. I kissed her swollen eye tenderly, and then the tip of her nose, as if my touch could heal all her pain. If only it could. If only we could be together without all the pain. If only... if only...

**Sorry for the wait. Chapter six should be quicker, hopefully. But I need some new ideas so please please please review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Pansy's POV

I stared down at the waffles that had magically appeared on my golden plate. Grabbing the syrup, I drowned them in it, as if it could drown all my worries away too. I then proceeded to tear into them with my fork and knife, ripping them apart and shoving the sticky, crumpled mess in my mouth.  
I wasn't daft. I could hear my name being whispered from various mouths. I wasn't blind to the faces hidden behind hands, and the eyes flickering quickly away from mine. I had never had this many people gossiping about me at once. Okay, so maybe I had. But not like this. Not my own house. Not my own friends. I had always had the Slytherins to turn to. Now I had no one.  
Well, not no one. I had Harry. But seeing as his table was on the opposite end of the hall, I was very much alone at the time.  
I jumped as I felt a hand brush across my hair. I turned over my shoulder to see Harry walking briskly by, as if the touch was merely an accident. But then he turned to give me the quickest, smallest of grins. But in that one second that our eyes met, all my worries seemed to vanish. My heart flipped over backwards in my chest, and a strange burst of happiness sprung up inside of me.  
I finished off the rest of the soggy waffles, and leapt up off the empty bench. If I could just catch up to him, and be with him. If I could just hear the sound of his voice, and feel his hand in mine, then everything would be okay.

"Hey bitch," I stiffened as I felt Malfoy's voice, cold as ice, in my ear. "Back off the Potter kid, if you know what's good for you. I've let you off easy for trying to spread rumors that you're the one that broke up with me. I know you were just trying to save your ass or whatever... But if you and Potter keep it up... well, you've fucked up your life enough already. Don't make it any worse."

I shoved him away and tore out of the hall, collapsing against the wall, my eyes shut and my legs shaking.

"Pansy?" I looked up to see Millicent staring down at me with a worried look in her eyes.  
"Millicent... thank god. Someone who doesn't want to kill me."  
"What's up?" She asked, helping me to my feet.  
"Uurrrghh... just my life breaking apart in front of my eyes. Hey, thanks for sticking by me through all this. You could've been popular if you went along with the others and hated me... but you didn't. So... thanks."  
"Popularity never lasts. Real friendships do," she said simply.  
"Yeah..." I murmured, surprised by these raw words of wisdom.  
"Hey, you going to the Quidditch match later?" She asked.  
"Ermmm... I dunno." I muttered. Honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was face a whole crowd of enemies that used to be friends...  
"Harry's playing."  
"Yeah, I know..."  
"Okay, well... if you change your mind we can sit together."  
"Okay, thanks."

"Are you going to the Halloween Ball?"  
"Euugg..." I gave an exasperated groan followed by a long sigh. "I dunno Milly... I don't really wanna be around people right now, you know?"  
"Hm." She was silent for a second. "Today when everyone is at the Quidditch match, wanna hang out in the empty common room and paint our nails?"  
"Yes!" I agreed, happy to see she was catching on. "Sounds good."  
"Okay. Good."

Harry's POV

After a rather awkward breakfast, with Hermione trying valiantly to make conversation between Seamus, Ron, and I, it was off to first period Potions. Joy.  
As I stirred a infusion of monkswood into my cauldron, I glanced sideways at Hermione.  
"So... what do you think of me and Pansy. I mean, are you okay with it?" I bit my lip, knowing her answer as soon as the words had escaped my lips.  
"Oh Harry... please don't ask me that. You know what I think of her!"  
"Yes, but she's a completely different person when we're alone... and I... well... never mind." I shook my head and concentrated on slicing up some knotgrass blades.  
Hermione sighed heavily. "What is it."  
"Okay. Her birthday is in a few days... and I don't know what to get her."  
"I expect some anti-bitch potion would be rather useful..." she murmured with a grin. I glared at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry... I just." She sighed again. "All right, fine. Girls love flowers and chocolates. And jewlery. I suppose anything emerald would really bring out the green in her eyes."  
"Thank you." I said, really meaning it. Just the fact that she was willing to help meant a lot.  
"You could ask around and figure out her favorite flower or candy... although I don't really know of anyone that talks to her anymore..."  
"Okay! I've got it. Thanks very much Hermione."

"Potter! Granger! Talking during class? Tsk tsk. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape shot across the room at us.  
Hermione furrowed her brow and began stirring her potion with heated enthusiasm.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! Oy, HARRY!" Angelina ran up to me in the corridors, looking anxious. "You ready for the match today?"  
"Erm, yeah. Of course." Truthfully, I had rather forgotten we had one. But I wasn't about to let that show.  
"Listen, I've heard the rumors. I'm not deaf and blind. I know you and... Miss Parkinson... have been... well, whatever. Just try not to let it distract you from your game, okay? I don't care how pretty she looks sitting in the stands. You focus the snitch, not the bitch."  
"Okay! I've got it. See you later..." I brushed my her rather roughly, charging down the hall towards my next class.  
Why did everyone have to make such a big deal of this! It couldn't be the first time a Gryffindor dated a Slytherin... could it? And why did everyone insist on calling her a bitch! Sure, her past behavior had been slightly, well, bitchy... but couldn't everyone see that she had changed!  
Then again, maybe they couldn't. I was probably the only person in the whole school that had seen the other side of Pansy. Maybe it was time that everyone else saw it too. That would show them. I just didn't know how that could be managed...

A pair of round hazel eyes met mine across the hall. They seemed to sparkle with life as we saw eachother. I felt a strange feeling in my gut. I pushed through the crowds to reach her, and saw that she was doing the same. We met in the middle of the corridor, and she pulled me into the nearest classroom, closing the door behind us.

"Harry!" She pressed up against me, kissing me everywhere she could reach. When she pulled away, I was surprised and relieved to see that she was smiling for once, her face bright and clear instead of the usual tears streaking down it. She was much prettier that way.

"You look beautiful," I said before I could stop myself. My insides quivered as a blush crept up around her cheeks.  
"Thanks."

"You coming to the match today?"  
"Oh... Harry. I dunno... me and Milly were gonna hang out."  
"Milly? Millicent Bulstrode."  
"Well... yeah. She's a really nice girl!" She shot back defensively.  
"I- no, that's not- I think it's great."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay then."

I pressed my lips against hers and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her against me. There was a strange feeling inside of me, like an animal tearing to me free. Suddenly I wanted more than just kissing... I wanted so much more.

"Harry..."  
"Yes."  
She took my hand softly in hers, and lifted up her shirt, placing it on one of her soft breasts. I let it rest there, my heart pounding and my brow sweating. She held her hand on top of mine, keeping it there. I stared into her eyes, unblinking.

"We should get to class." She pulled away and vanished out the door. I stared after her, slightly in shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had never touched a girl like that, not even Cho. Pansy made me touch her. She was so dangerous... so new, so tempting... so bad. And I loved it.

**Reviews please! I can write without them, I know... but they can be very helpful if you have any ideas for me, or things I need to improve on... stuff like that. Thanks! )**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Pansy's POV 

I forced my eyes open to the blinding sun streaming in the windows of the dorm. Today was my birthday. The official mark of sixteen lousy years spent on this lousy planet. My sixteenth birthday. Cheers.  
Every girl dreams of their sweet sixteen. I had envisioned it with a huge surprise party thrown by all my closest freinds. A mountain of presents at the foot of my bed, a huge cake covered in pink frosting, and the best day of my life. Things could not have been any more different.  
As I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, I saw the dorm was already completely empty. I looked automatically towards my feet, and saw two tiny parcels. I grabbed one and halfheartedly wripped it open. Socks and panties from mum, and a note typed up by my dad's secretary. Great. Happy sweet sixteen Pansy. The second package was a colorful card from Milly and a package of chocolate frogs. I wripped open the first one and shoved it in my mouth. Chocolate was exactly what I needed right now.  
After showering, and dressing, I headed down the stairs to the common room. At least it was a Saturday, so I wouldn't have the bother of classes on my birthday. My sixteeth birthday... I sighed and mentally slapped myself. I should just try to forget it was my birthday. It would hurt to much to think about it all day... about the life I used to have. About the friends I used to have.

"Suprise!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I toppled out of the common room door, knocking Harry over with me.  
"Oh god... I'm sorry," I murmured.  
"No, I'm sorry," he said, a grin creeping across his face as he attempted to stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out a hand to help me. "God, I'm so sorry.."  
"Shut up."  
I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down on top of me, forcing our lips together. Our bodies were pressed up against eachother, and I could feel his strong abs through his shirt. Quidditch really did work wonders...

He pulled away somewhat reluctantly, and helped me to my feet.

"Happy Birthday!" He said, handing me a slender parcel.  
"You're sweet," I beamed at him.  
"I was going to slip it under your pillow, but I didn't know the password..."  
"It's okay, you couldn't have got to the girls dorm anyway."  
"Yeah.." He murmured, watching me unwrap it.

I slid the box open, and caught my breath. A beautiful, shimmering emerald necklace rested on a soft ruby red cushion.  
"Harry, it's beautiful," I gasped, looking up at him wide-eyed.  
"You're beautiful."  
He leaned down to kiss me, and I fully returned the gesture, pressing up against him. I pushed against his lips with his tongue, and he opened them to me. I skillfully darted about his mouth, exploring this uncharted territory. I bit his tongue lightly, and felt him quiver. His hands gently found my waist, and I ran my hands through his dark, tangled hair.  
At last, we broke apart for air, our cheeks flushed and our eyes sparkling.

"Get a room," a snooty looking third-year snarled at us as she passed. We both grinned, somewhat embarrased, but wonderfully happy and excited.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "Are you ready for the best birthday ever?"  
I gave him a reluctant smile, but followed him down the corridors to the unknown.

"First stop on the best birthday of your life... the best breakfast of your life," he grinned, ushering me though a pair of wooden doors. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Kitchens."

I looked around in shock. So this is where it all happened. I looked around in awe as golden dishes heaped with breakfast foods rose through the ceiling, apparently to the tables in the Great Hall that must be directly above.

"This way Miss Parkinson!" A small creature with very large ears and a loincloith tied around his waist ushered me over to a small wooden table in the corner of the kitchen, hidden from view by colorful drapes. "Dobby is here to serve the birthday girl on her special day!" The elf squealed, kneeling at my feet. "What would you like to eat?"

"Erm... blueberry pancakes?"  
"You heard the woman! Blueberry pancakes, straightaway!" He squeaked, bustling through the curtains and off to the stoves to help with this order.  
"Wow, Harry... this is..." I looked up at him in shock, shaking my head. "Thank you so much!"  
"I figured it would be nice to be able to eat together for a change.." He murmured, holding my hands across the table.  
"This is great," I grinned, running my hand down the side of his face.  
"You're great," he said, kissing me softly.

After breakfast, it was off to the next surprise of the day. Holding my hand, Harry led me out of the school and down the grounds towards the hut where Hagrid lived.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked quizzically. Harry pointed towards a large bird-thing that stood tethered to a stake in the garden.  
"What- what is it!" I gasped, taking in it's startling and rather ugly appearance.  
"Pansy, meet Buck- er, Witherwings."  
"Ermm... hi, Witherwings... nice birdy..." I remembered a similar animal pecking Malfoy in the arm during third year. I suddenly felt a rush of warmth towards it.  
"Be nice," Harry told it. "She's with me."   
I watched with bated breath as he inclined his head slightly towards me.  
"That's our cue. Come on, I'll give you a boost."  
"What- oh, no. Harry, we're not- we're not riding it, are we?"  
"Yup," he said cheerfully, grabbing my waist and lifting me up on to its back. I scrambled rather ungracefully into a sitting position, straddling the creature nervously.

Harry climbed on infront of me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back.  
"Ready?" He murmured.  
"I guess!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut. "Eeee!!" I squealed, as we lifted off the ground and into the sky. The wind rushed around us, and I squeezed Harry tight.  
"Open your eyes!" He shouted. I obeyed slowly, and gasped with shock. We were soaring over the lake and the beautiful mountains in the distance.  
"It's amazing!" I cried. We dipped down towards the water, the creature's talons skimming across the surface.  
"Woooo!!" I screamed, letting go of Harry and throwing my face into the wind. Adrennaline surged through my body, my heart pounded like a drum against my chest. A second later I grabbed tight to Harry again. I wasn't really scared... I just wanted to hold him.

Harry's POV

"Harry... this day was amazing," she murmured, looking me in the eye. "Thank you so much."  
"You deserved it," I told her honestly.  
"This is the best birthday I could've hoped for..." she said, shaking her head in pure disbelief.  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked back towards the castle. The sun was setting over the Quidditch pitch in the distance. The ruby red sun seemed to sink into the ground, bleeding a rainbow of colors behind it. We both stopped for a moment, staring at it, entranced by it's beauty.   
"Do you wanna... do you wanna go up to my dorm?" I asked, my heart pounding at the rashness of this suggestion.  
"Yes," she said simply. Her eyes met mine, and I could see in them complete and total willingness, and a fiery passion. "Let's go."

She laced her fingers through mine as we continued up the path to the castle. My heart was racing with the thought of what we were about to do..

Suddenly, without any warning, the heavens seemed to break open and release a flood of rain. Pansy laughed and threw her head up to the sky, drinking in the rain. She pulled me towards the castle, squealing and laughing as the rain drenched us both. When at last we reached the doors, we pulled on them anxiously, only to find them locked.  
"Are you serious!" She cried. "Since when do they lock them this early!"  
"Come on!" I yelled, pulling her around the side of the castle. Her laughter rang out through the air as we ran for cover. We pulled on every door we found until at least we found a sidedoor unlocked.  
We raced inside, pounding down the corridors and up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Every so often she would stop and slam me into the wall, kissing me with more passion than I had ever seen. The creature inside of me reared up with more strength and desire than ever before.  
As we reached the sixth floor, nearly there, she slammed into me once more, kissing me and pushing up against me. I let out a deep moan without really meaning to.  
Then she grabbed my hand again and we continued our race to the 7th corridor.  
"Wait." I stopped at the place where I knew the room of requirement to be. Within a few seconds the door sprang up in the wall. We both knew exactly what we wanted, and the room was giving it to us.  
"Is this your common room?" She gasped, short of breathe.  
"No," I said, pushing the door open.

A huge king sized bed took up most of the room, the covers rolled back to reveal satin sheets that seemed to be calling our names. At least a thousand candles lit the dim room, and enchanting, seductive music played in the background.

"It's perfect!" She sighed, shutting the door. It locked automatically, and I knew the door had vanished on the other side.  
"Oh, Harry..." She pressed up against me, her tongue pushing inside my mouth and caressing me softly.  
I lifted up her shirt and threw it off to the side. She did the same to mine. Somehow we found our way to the bed, and collapsed on to it. I moaned as her perfect body arched above mine, and I pulled off her skirt frantically. Soon my trousers had been removed too...  
I reached up and nimbly removed her black bra, releasing her breasts and caressing them gently. We rolled about naked on the bed, teasing, tantalizing eachother... what followed was pure bliss, the best sensation I had ever felt, the best night of my life. Yes, Harry Potter was no longer a virgin.  



	9. Chapter 8

**Hey... hope you guys liked the last chapter! Felt like getting a little dirty... haha. Please, please, please review. It makes me so happy. : )**

Chapter Eight

Pansy's POV

I opened my eyes, and smiled, memories of yesterday rushing into my head. It had been the most amazing day of my life... and the best night. It was nothing like Draco. Instead of leaving me feeling cold and empty, I felt warm, comforted, and loved. I turned my head, and met his lips softly.  
"Harry... last night... was... amazing," I told him, flushing slightly.  
"Really... are you sure?" He seemed a bit concerned.  
"Of course! Are you sure that was your first time?"  
He coughed and chose to ignore this question. I laughed, and ran my hand through his hair.  
"Let's just lay here forever... and never leave," I murmured, savoring the perfect-ness of it all.  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "Okay."

But eventually we did have to leave. People would be wondering where we had gotten off to. Not that I really cared. But whatever.  
I slipped on my black panties and bra, and pulled on Harry's shirt over them, which hung down to my mid-thighs like a dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he pulled up his trousers.  
"Wearing your shirt."  
"Yeah... but, Pansy... then everyone will know."  
"You don't want them to?" I pouted, buttoning the bottom buttons and smiling down at the tiny embroiderment of a Gryffindor lion.  
"Well... I mean, it's not that... I just..."  
"Harry..." I murmured, kissing him as I whispered his name. "Be bad. Live a little!"

"Fine..." He pulled on his sweater over a naked chest, and we left the room, hand in hand. I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder, smiling up at him.

The first person we passed was the snooty third year that had told us off yesterday, surrounded by a group of giggling friends. As they passed us, they stared openmouthed, and set about giggling violently behind their hands.

I grinned up at him, and he kissed me.  
"Pansy... I love you." He whispered, playing with a lock of my hair.  
"I- um- I-I..." I stared up at him, openmouthed.

"Well well well. What have we here." I turned toward the voice of my ex-best friend, Queenie, hanging off Blaise like a stripper pole and sneering at us, surrounded by a circle of giggling girls.  
"The little slut and her new man-whore... how much did you pay her Potter?"  
Harry was silent.  
"Shut up Queenie," I shot back at her.  
"Oooo... the slut's getting angry."  
I opened my mouth to retort, but Harry cut me off.  
"Stop calling her that," he commanded, his voice suddenly ice cold and forceful.  
"Oooo... the man-whore's sticking up for his little slut..."

"Shut up! Shut up, SHUT UP!" I screamed. Amazingly, there was silence.

"I love him." 

Harry took me in his arms, and kissed me full on the lips, dipping me backwards and making a great show of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. We broke apart, our eyes bright and our faces flushed, beaming at the crowd.  
Queenie cast us one final dirty look before turning and leading her posse away. We returned to kissing. My heart felt full to bursting. Nothing anyone could say could ever take away what we had!

Harry's POV

By lunch time, the word had spread around the school that Harry Potter had finally shagged Pansy Parkinson. There was also a rumor going around that he used to be a virgin before her. Surprisingly, I didn't really care. There had been worse rumors spread about me before. The one thing I was worried about was facing Ron and Hermione. As much as I loved Pansy, I didn't want to lose my friends over her.

I returned to the common room to find Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Ron all sitting around the fireplace, deep in conversation. They broke apart and were suddenly silent as they noticed me.  
"Hey guys..." I said awkwardly, taking a seat near them.  
There were various nods and muttered achknowledgements of my presence.

"So... you didn't come back to the dorm last night," said Ron apprehensively. I knew he had already heard the rumors, and just wanted to hear it from me that they were really true.  
"Nope."  
"You... were with Pansy, then?" asked Dean.  
"Yup."  
"You... you shagged her?" Seamus let the question hang in the air, as they all waited anxiously for the answer.

I took a deep breathe. "Yeah."

There was silence.

"Okay," Ron said, looking around at the rest of the group for support. "We know you Harry. We know you're all noble and good and stuff... and... well, we suppose... we suppose that if you're this crazy about a girl, she can't be that bad."

I looked up in surprise, to see my five best friends casting me wary smiles, and trying to make peace.  
"Thank you..." I gasped, touched by their sudden change of heart. "You guys are crazy, you know that?" I laughed, and ran a hand through my mussed black hair.

"So... what was it like?" Dean asked eagerly.  
"Ooookay!" Ginny leapt up and pulled Hermione with her. "We'll leave the rest of this conversation to you... men," she said, laughing and heading towards a group of her girlfriends.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean shifted closer.  
"Seriously Harry... you're the first one here to... you know, get shagged." Ron admitted. They all had similar eager looks on their faces.  
"Sorry... I don't shag and tell!" I held up my hands in an apologetic gesture and laughed at their expressions.  
"Wanna go play some Quidditch?"  
"Hell yeah."

xxxxxxxxx

I soared through the sky, addrenaline pounding through my body as we tossed the Quaffle back and forth and practiced different tricks and moves. I shot by the goalposts and threw the Quaffle past a protesting Seamus.  
"Nice one, Harry!" Dean shouted, flying by me to give me a high five.  
Seamus chucked the ball at Ron, who soared towards our goal posts and scored before Dean even had time to turn around.  
"Aww... no fair," he complained, darting to the ground to retrieve the ball.

I laughed and flew up higher, letting the wind rush through my hair and around my body. I did a couple of loop-dee-loops for good measure. And then, suddenly-

"Harry! HARRY LOOK OUT!" Ron's desperate shouts echoed across the stadium.

I looked up just in time to see three dark shapes flying towards me. Before I had time to duck, they slammed into me, and I slipped off the back of my broom. The sensation of falling down a long dark tunnel... then jarring pain searing through my body... and darkness.

**Hey sorry bout the cliffhanger... please review, please please please?!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey Pansy!" Millicent ran up to me, beaming. "How was your birthday? I didn't see you at all yesterday."  
"It was great... thanks so much for your present, that was really sweet."  
"No problem. So what did you do all day?"  
"I spent it with Harry..." I said, dancing on my tippy-toes and fidgeting with my hands happily.  
"Oh." She paused.  
"Yeah... we had breakfast together, and then we rode a hippogriff, and walked around the lake talking..."  
"You didn't come back to the dorm last night." She said suddenly, cutting me off.  
"No..."  
"And there's been rumors that you... you and Harry... you know."  
"Yeah."  
"Are they true?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow." She said, somewhat shocked.  
"He's a really amazing guy," I informed her, feeling a bit defensive.  
"Yeah..." she trailed off, a strange emotion in her voice.  
"What's up?"  
"You're just... so lucky. I've never even been kissed."  
"Aw, Milly... you've got plenty of time left. Someday, you're gonna meet that perfect guy that's been out there waiting for you you're whole life."  
"You think?"  
"I know."

This cheered her up reasonably, and we headed back to the common room linking arms.

"Oh my god." I stopped short at the sight in front of us. Ron Weasley was levitating an unconcious Harry in the air as fast as he could, followed by Dean and Seamus, looking very anxious.  
"Oh my god!" I ran towards them. "What happened?!"  
"Malfoy." Ron spit his name out like venom.

"Oh my god..." I said for the third time, a lump of hard guilt settling in my stomach. Draco had warned me... he told me to back off. But I thought he would hurt me... I was prepared for that... I never thought he would hurt Harry. I let out a quiet moan of despair and raced after them.

We reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomphrey saw to him at once, making tsking noises with her tongue as she got him settled in a bed and examined the damage. There was blood gushing out of his head, various scratched across his body, and his left arm was bent at an odd angle.

"Cracked skull and broken arm... nothing else seems to be too serious... assuming he wakes up soon. He'll have to stay here for a spell."  
The boys were casting worried looks amoung themselves.  
"What if he doesn't wake up soon?" I blurted out.  
"It is possible that the inury to his head induced a coma... we'll just have to wait and see. He's probably just knocked out. We'll let him sleep it off, to ease the pain."  
"I'm staying here till he wakes up," I said, sitting down beside his bed and taking his hand.  
"Well... so am I," Ron said, sitting down on the opposite side. "Dean and Seamus... could you go tell the girls? They'll want to know what's happened."

"Sure, man." The two guys walked off, and Millicent followed, leaving Ron and I alone with Harry.

"So..." I said awkwardly, tapping my fingers on Harry's bedside table.  
"So." Ron retorted, eyeing me quizzically.

"Listen," I said. "Um, since you're Harry's best mate and all... well, I don't want you to hate me." I knew I should shut up, but I kept on going. "Harry is a really, really great guy and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Pansy, I-

"No, let me finish. I know I don't have the greatest rep, but I feel like I'm changing. I seriously am trying to be a better person, okay? It's mostly thanks to Harry, actually."

"I don't-

"Wait. I used to be a bitch. I'm really not anymore. I have no friends, except for Millicent. They all ditched me because of who I'm becoming. But I don't really care. That's how much I love him. Okay?"

I finished my speech, and stared expectantly at him.

"Listen, I don't hate you. I mean, I used to. I'm sorry about that whole shouting at you in the hall. But I've figured that Harry is a good guy. And if he... erm... well, if he likes you this much that you can't be that bad. Okay?"

"Okay." I said, blushing a bit. "Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

We were silent again, but things weren't quite as awkward.

Harry's POV

"Wait- I think his eyelid just flickered."  
"Seriously?"  
"Nah, he's out cold."  
"Wait, there it is again. I think he's waking up!"  
"Harry?"  
"Harry, you alive?"

I forced my eyes open, and squinted up at my foggy surroundings. Five blurry faces squinted down at me. I grabbed for my glasses and peered up at them.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, thank goodness!" Hermione swooped down on me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt Ginny squeeze my hand as she beamed down at me.  
Pansy leaned in to kiss me, and wrapped me in a fierce hug. Tears glistened on her flushed cheeks. "Harry... thank god... thank god.." she murmured.

"You gave us a scare, mate," Ron said shakily.  
"Yeah, glad you're okay," said Dean, squeezing Ginny's shoulder and kissing her forehead. Apparently they were back together now.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.  
"Nearly a week!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Suddenly a fierce pang of hunger tore through my body.  
"Ohhhh... god I'm hungry." I moaned.

"Here you are dear..." Madam Pomphrey bustled over and handed me a steaming bowl of soup. I gulped it down eagerly.

"So... what happened?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was flying... and falling off my broom.  
"Well, we were playing Quidditch," said Ron. "And Malfoy thought it would be a laugh to come and knock you off your broom. Foul git."  
"Oh.." I murmured, slurping up the rest of the soup.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry..." Pansy whispered, tears misting her hazel eyes.  
"Don't. It's not you're fault," I smiled up at her, squeezing her hand.  
"Yeah, it's really not," Hermione agreed, smiling at her reassuringly. "Malfoy's a prick."

I grinned at her appreciatively, glad to see my friends were trying their best to accept her.

"So can we bust him out now?" Ron asked Madam Pomphrey hopefully.  
"Mmm..." she frowned at his wording, but checked me over quickly. "I suppose."

"Great!" Ron nearly pulled me out of the bed in his excitement. "Let's go down to the kitchens and get some butterbeers from those darling elves."

"Sorry... we're gonna have to pass on that," Ginny said apologetically, as Dean wrapped his arm around her. "We've got plans... catch you guys later, okay?"  
"Bye Gin," Hermione waved as the couple set off in the opposite direction. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and I continued down to the kitchens.

We were seated by an excitable Dobby who bustled off to fetch us our butterbears.  
"Harry... Pansy... Ron and I both think it's really great you guys have found eachother." Hermione said, beaming. "We are fully supportive of it."

"And... well, here's the thing mate," Ron said, slipping an arm hesitantly around her shoulder. "Me and Hermione are going out too."  
Hermione grinned at him and they proceeded to kiss... and flush a deep red at this public display of affection.

"That's great you guys, really." I said beaming at them. So that's why they were so suddenly supportive... Well, even if they did have ulterior motives, it was still really nice of them.  
To be honest, there was a small voice in the back of my mind wondering if I would become a third wheel. But I supposed this wasn't nearly as bad as the shock I had given them when Pansy and I first started seeing eachother...

Seeing that Ron and Hermione were now fully engaged in a furious snogging session, I turned to Pansy and grinned at her. She cocked her head and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with life. She reached out her arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in close. Her lips touched mine softly, and then harder...

As we kissed away the afternoon, with my two best friends sitting across from us doing the same, I felt completely at peace and satisfied with the world. This is the way things were meant to be. It was so clear, so beautiful, this life I had.

The sound of the doors slamming open caused us to break apart in surprise. As we looked towards the kitchen entrance, we saw Millicent Bulstrode stumbling backwards, wrapped around the neck of and passionately snogging... Seamus?  
Pansy clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in surprise. Hermione and Ron were gaping with open mouths.  
"Seamus?" I asked slowly. The couple broke apart at once, blushing furiously as they realized they had been putting on a public display for us and the whole house-elf staff.  
"Oops..." Millicent murmured.  
"Come on, let's go," Seamus grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

We stared at eachother for a moment, then burst into laughter and resumed our kissing. It seemed that life would never stop surpising me.


	11. author's note

Okay so here's the thing... I tried to write one last chapter for you guys... but everything I wrote just seemed kind of lame. So I decided the last chapter is a pretty good ending. Sorry if that's a disappointment, but I think it's time to end it. Thanks so much for all the help with the title, and for all your reviews through the whole thing. This is the first fic I have ever actually finished on here. Much love to all my readers and reviewers... I couldn't have done this without you! )

x anna


End file.
